


Dressed To Impress (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: What if RayK dressed like RayV while undercover?





	Dressed To Impress (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP76zXdb_-aVdFQzASRGNVb1hBqmJUODOqpZLFaXpKZ9FRvKy2ZefBixJyEuyyLVw?key=S3NhSEdSS09laHNJMXo1NEFSZlRPZ3I0Mm1Vd3pB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
